


Avalon

by orphan_account



Series: SuperWhoMerLock [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin is trying to live a quiet life when his friend from over a millennium ago pops out of the local lake.*On Hiatus!!! Also, if you want to continue or edit this, feel free, just send me the link.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own any of this, wish I did, but I don't.  
> Alos, May or may not become a series. Let me know if I made any mistakes and I hope you like it!

    Merlin was just walking out of the market when he felt a familiar tugging at the back of his mind. The kind that alerts you of something long ago with so very many memories attached. This particular pull, Merlin had not felt for a millennium. Give or take a few centuries. This one was the one he had not known he had until it was lost. This was Arthur.

    The paper bag he had been holding to his chest hit the pavement with a thud. He tore off to the lake. His disguise of age dissolving to reveal the wizard that had not been seen since the day Arthur had been sent to his watery wait. “Arthur, Arthur,” He thought over and over again. Each thought of the painful name in time with the slap of his boots on the cracked pavement. Each mention of the man he had loved for so long, bringing a brighter, crisper, happier memory to the front of his mind.

     The beam of light that was cast through the fog blocking his view of the lake was that of the long repressed magic that bound him with the Once and Future King being released after many years of disuse and neglect.

     The warmth of uncontrolled magic flooding through him reminded him of the time he had saved Gaius from falling to his death the first time they had met. His pace slowed at the thought of another painful name. He pulled up to a stop at the railing surrounding the lake that he had stayed near for centuries upon centuries. As he saw the bob of a blond head amidst the small wind whipped waves breaking the glassy calm of the water, he thought of the pain that had been running rampant through him for the first few centuries of his time as Emrys. The pain of his beloved dead. Lancelot, Guinevere, Freya, Gwaine and the rest of his friends. His Family. Hell, he even missed Morgana at times.

     What would Arthur do? His friends, his home, his wife for god’s sake, were all gone. Merlin thought to himself. He sank to the floor leaning against the railing for support. He would lose it. Arthur would be furious at him. After he was put in the Lake of Avalon, Merlin had never gone back. Never gone back to Camelot. Never gone back to Gaius, Gwen, the knights. He had hidden, like a coward, until it was too late.

     The increasingly loud splashes of Arthur making his way to the shore snapped Merlin out of the downward spiral of self-loathing. Arthur had no one and nowhere to go without Merlin. He had no idea what had happened. He had no idea where he was, or more importantly when he was. He had no clue what half the things he would see would be within the first 10 seconds of being out of the lake. Merlin couldn't help but let a small smirk flit across his face at the thought of Arthur figuring out how a cell phone worked.

Groaning as he heaved himself up, Merlin slowly made his way to the lake shore, picking his way among the jagged rocks. Arthur was laying on the shore gasping for breath, blond hair plastered onto his face, blue eyes staring sightlessly at Merlin’s boots. Finally refocusing, the blue eyes roamed slowly up Merlin's tall form, the easily visible panic rising in his eyes as he registers the unfamiliar clothing styles. Once his eyes reached Merlin's face, the panic subsided a bit, followed by a soft whisper before his eyes closed again, and his breathing slowed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------      

     Merlin, not knowing what to do with his unconscious friend, decided to call 999. What else was there? The dragons had long since fled, his magic wild and untamed, not fit for helping anyone, and God only knew what ailments had befallen his friend. Plus, Merlin realized with a painfully clear replay of their final conversation, Arthur still didn’t trust him. Arthur still hated magic. Reaching into his pocket for his phone, half aware of his actions and still numb with shock, scrolled through his contacts until he reached the one for his next door neighbor. Actually, next “phone booth” neighbor was more accurate. He was an odd fellow; he called himself “The Doctor”. Clicking the number, It rang all of two seconds before being picked up.

    “Hello?” The person on the other end asked. He sounded male, his voice deep and gravely, and also pissed.

    “Yes. Hello…my name is Merlin and I am currently at Lake Avalon in Martin Meer. My friend, I thought he was dead, he just climbed out of the lake and is unconscious. Please…” Merlin finally let go of the sob that had been building is his chest. “Please help me.”

    “Yes, well, I’m glad you called us, but we don’t normally work outside of the states. Of course, if your...problem...is that important, we could probably take a _plane_.” The last word was spat out with the tone that implied they were detestable objects.

    “Wait, what?” Merlin asked. He was now thoroughly confused. Yanking the phone away from his ear he saw that the number was American. Merlin slapped the phone back against his ear. “Who the hell are you?” He asked rather rudely.

     “How did you get this number?” The voice on the other end demanded, suddenly colored with a sense of deep-rooted distrust that set Merlin on edge.

     “My baty neighbor who calls himself ‘The Doctor’ gave it to me,” Merlin replied semi-sarcastically.

      “The Doctor? Who or what the hell is The Doctor?” The voice snarled incredulously, now sounding like he was having a full blown rage fest.

      Merlin replied cautiously, not wanting the poor man to spontaneously combust. “My baty neighbor who lives in a phone…”

      “ Wait, _Lake Avalon_? _The_ Lake Avalon? Oh, you’ve _got_ to be kidding me. Alright, I’ll...see what we can do. Just hang tight, okay?” The voice interrupted, promptly hanging up.

     Merlin, now entirely clueless as to what in the bloody hell was going on, shoved his phone deep into the pocket of his ratty overcoat and sat back on his heels. He looked up at the sky in a feeble attempt to hold back tears, then chanced a glance at his unconscious friend. Whom, he realized with a start, was looking right back at him. 


	2. A/N

Sorry, I hate these. But this work is on hiatus until l talk properly with the person writing the other half of the siries. It may be awhile as we live on opposite sides of the planet. I appreciate the comments saying that this would be a good siries, it was really encouraging. Once again, apologies.


End file.
